Toko Week 3
by Liooness
Summary: Toko Week 3 is here to kick off the summer. Prompts; Day 1-Gambling Day 2-Beach Day 3-Hair Peice Day 4-Boat Day 5-Darkness Day 6-Heat Day 7-Scars So, feel free to join in, or just R&R. Thank you!
1. Gambling

Toko Week 3

A/N: So, Toko Week 3 is starting, kicking off the summer as we all get ready to see the movie. I am sorry to my readers about my lack of updates, life has been busy and stressful and a great lack of inspiration has hit me. These are definitely not some of my better works, and please feel free to critique me so I can become better. Thanks to everyone for reading and all the artists on DA for joining. So, read, review, and have fun.

Day 1: Gamble

He was at his last straw when she said something he couldn't believe. Of course, he should have known better with her. He had known about her addiction, but he hadn't thought it had gone so far as to control her life. But he had finally seen the signs the night before when he had found her behind a bar, drunk enough that she was barely able to stand, with a heap of gold and several angry guards who had lost their entire paychecks to the petite woman. He had hauled her off, easy since she was inebriated, and had confronted her the next morning, waiting until she was awake and alert with a cup of his uncle's special morning brew.

"What do you mean, 'one last bet'?" he asked, gritting his teeth as he tried to control himself.

She just smirked up towards him and held out her mug to him. He took it, knowing she was still suffering from a hangover and filled it easily, used to it from years of living with his uncle and just frowned at her until she took the mug back and took a sip. "You heard me," she said and he heard a door shut down the hallway and knew she was still suffering as she lifted her feet off the ground and winced. His heart almost went out to her, but he steeled himself. He had to be firm here, a good friend.

"Yes, I heard you," he stated clearly and sternly, but not too loud. "But what exactly do you mean by that? What kind of bet?"

She smirked again, but he saw a moment of hesitation in her milky gaze. Any other time, he would have dismissed it as his imagination, but that moment had lasted for a good two seconds, and he wondered if it was due to her hangover or his question.

"Look," he started again, "you need to stop this. Stop gambling. And if I have to make you…"

He stopped and stared at her, incredulous, as she started laughing, even snorting a few times and his frown returned and he felt himself start scowling down at her.

"You…stop me? Ha!" She said as she kept laughing. He finally lost his patience and grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the chair arms as he leaned in close to her and scowled directly at her. She suddenly stopped laughing and seemed to be studying him as he glared at her, though he knew the look was pointless.

"What. Is. The. Bet?" he growled. "One last bet, that's all you get, and I want you to swear on your honor, whatever honor you have, that this _will_ be the last one."

"Ok, I swear," she said in an offhand manner, but he knew she took it seriously. They both knew that he couldn't really stop her, and he could make her life miserable if he chose to, but they both knew it wouldn't come to that. When it got down to it, she was always there for him and vice versa. He released her and stood again, studying her as she carefully set the tea mug down and folded her hands neatly in her lap, suddenly looking shy and reserved, something he had never seen before. "I want to make a bet with you," she said quietly. "How do you feel about me?"

"That's not what I asked," he stated, though he felt his heart skip a beat as he tried to figure out the woman before him. She had been his best friend for five years, and his guardian for many of those years, but as she grew older, he had taken to protecting her, scowling and grumbling about the young men she went out with. He had often wondered if it was jealousy that made him act that way, or merely the behavior of an older brother, but he dismissed it each time, simply telling himself he was worried about her welfare. His own love life was a wreck and he hadn't spoken to Mai in years. Toph herself had told him there was something not quite right with his girlfriend and then fiancé, but it had taken up to a week before the wedding before Mai had come clean and told him she loved someone else and the wedding was off. And Toph, the petite, fragile looking, hard as a rock woman before him, had helped him get over his anguish at losing someone he cared for and move on with his life. Now he had to help her move on with hers.

"I know," she sighed, replying to his statement. "But I need to know. Please, Zuko?" She looked up at him, and though her eyes never met his right on, he couldn't help but feel as if his heart was melting into those pools of jade. She rarely called him by his name, and those times were either special moments, or extreme anger.

"Fine," he stated, trying to make himself steel against her large, soft eyes, though he knew he was failing at keeping himself stern. "You're my best friend. I'm worried about you."

Toph nodded and ducked her head, hiding her featured behind her characteristic bangs, though he knew he saw a hint of a smile.

"Ok, then here's my bet. You never have any fun." He opened his mouth to object, but she spoke before he could. "And what you think as fun isn't. You train with your swords and fire whenever you're not in a meeting. You never go out and just, you know, have fun. I bet that you wouldn't know fun if it bit you in the but."

She was staring defiantly at his chest and he let himself relax a little. He could have fun and he would prove it too. She just didn't know as much about him as she claimed to. "And what will we wager?" he asked.

She seemed surprised, probably because his tone didn't hold anger anymore, but she started grinning. "The winner picks."

"All right," he replied, nodding his consent. "And so it's not biased, we should have someone there who knows both of us to decide. And no," he said as he saw her open her mouth, "not Sokka."

She pouted and he almost admitted to himself that it was cute, but kept himself still. When she remained silent for a while, obviously in thought, he gave his suggestion. "How about Katara?"

Toph stuck her tongue out at him. "Yuck, she's about as bad as you. Just…different. How about Suki?"

"Suki means Sokka goes and that means lots of alcohol. No thanks."

"Ah, the big bad firebender afraid of a little fire juice?" Toph asked, acting cute and innocent, which she surprisingly pulled off quite well.

"No," he replied, frowning again. "I just don't like losing control. One spark and the whole bar could go up."

"Hmmm, you have a good point. Ok, how about Aang?"

Zuko thought it over for a second. The Avatar was a good friend, and fair. He was also notorious for being a hit at parties and had brought dance back to the Fire Nation. And he wouldn't let them get drunk. "All right. What's the plan then?"

Toph jumped to her feet and grinned wickedly at him, making him apprehensive about going along with her for this. "I know you have some meetings, so I'll pick you up after. Enjoy and know that I never lose." With that, she sauntered off, leaving him thinking about a way to show her that not only could he have fun, but that gambling with him was going to be the biggest mistake of her life.

Tired after a long day of talking with generals, nobles and ambassadors, he had almost forgotten about the bet until he saw a beautiful woman walking his way. She was gorgeous with long, black hair, pale skin and a red dress that hugged every curve of her body and hinted at other things. He didn't recognize her until he saw bare feet peeking out beneath the hem of her dress.

"Toph?" he asked, startled. "Is that you?"

She smiled and even seemed to blush slightly. "Yep, so discard the robe, Sparky. We're having a night on the town. He was still trying to comprehend Toph in a dress when a gust of wind signaled that the Avatar had arrived, and with a set of clothes, holding them out to the still stunned Fire Lord.

"Come on Zuko, you need to change too," Aang said with his characteristic grin.

The firebender frowned, but grabbed the clothes Aang was holding out and strode off to his room. He found the clothes a nice fit, and they didn't proclaim he was Fire Lord, or even a noble for that matter. Just a young man out on the town in the capitol. They were red and black, obviously, snug in the right spots, but looser around his waist and legs, just the way he liked it. The shirt was also short sleeved and, as he looked in the mirror, showed off his arms quite well. Sure, he was more wiry than most men of the Fire Nation, but he was as strong as any and had even beaten Sokka in a few wrestling matches. As a final touch, he took out his top knot, placing the crest of Fire Lord on his desk, and pulled a few hairs back to create an informal top knot with a simple band, leaving some hair falling over his scar. Now, he knew he would probably be recognized, especially in the company of the Avatar, but he felt a sense of ambiguity. And, he would win the bet with Toph.

With that thought planted firmly in his head, he strode out to find that their group had grown. Katara, Sokka, Suki and even Haru and Ty Lee were there, waiting for him. Ty Lee squealed and hugged him excitedly when she spotted him, alerting everyone else to his presence, and causing him to frown.

"Oh, come on, none of that," Aang said with a grin. "We're going to have fun tonight. It's a night out on the town."

"Whatever," Zuko replied in an offhand manner, earning him a frown from Toph, but the others were used to his mannerisms and started making their way out of the palace and into the city. Toph somehow appeared at his side and wrapped her arm around his. A glance down at her showed her smirking, and he wondered what she was thinking about.

"You won't beat me," she whispered. "In fact, you're off to a really bad start."

He almost scowled, but made himself smile at her instead. "You haven't seen anything yet," he whispered back to her.

She seemed surprised for a second, but was then grinning again. "Let the games begin."

He simply nodded and walked with Toph as Sokka and Ty Lee took the lead, talking about different places they could go to. Finally they mentioned some place that peaked Toph's interest.

"Let's go there," Toph said and instantly turned to her right, dragging Zuko with her.

"What is this place again?" Katara asked, looking a little hesitant.

Sokka grinned and winked at his sister. "It's the Fire Lotus, the most popular place for dancing, and for our single friends," he said turning back to wink at Zuko, "the best place to hook up."

Aang must have actually picked up on the hint and turned to Zuko and gave a knowing glance towards Toph. "And a great place to settle a wager."

Toph's head turned up towards Zuko's face and her smirk grew. Zuko almost scowled, but turned that into a smirk. He _would_ win this and stop her from gambling. And he would also show her that he could enjoy himself. Zuko knew they were close when he heard music from halfway down the street. Toph seemed to perk up at that and even seemed to get a bounce in her step. When the large guard outside spotted Toph and Aang, he waved the group right in, to a mingled response of the crowd waiting outside. Half were displeased that the group got in so easily, while the half in front that recognized Aang and Toph seemed ecstatic. Was one guy even foaming? Zuko was forced through the door before he could take a second look and was instantly overwhelmed by shouts and music. Sokka had pulled Suki onto the dance floor and Haru had done the same with Ty Lee. Katara was making her way to the bar on the side wall, smiling at the barkeep and Aang was racing around the walls on a ball of air to the screams of fans. Toph smirked once more up at Zuko as people called out her name.

"It begins now," she said to him before a very handsome young man approached her and she let him pull her onto the dance floor.

"And I'll win," he said and knew she heard when she gave an odd look over her shoulder. She shrugged and smiled at her partner and Zuko scowled for a second before spotting a beautiful young lady off on her own. Walking up to her, her eyes met his and she smiled at him.

"Hi," he said to her.

"Hi back," she said, smiling slyly.

"I'm afraid I'm new to dancing," he said, giving the girl his best smile, and still trying to keep the left side of his face turned away from her. "Can you show me?"

"I'd love to," she said and promptly grabbed his hand, pulling him out onto the dance floor. The dance steps were actually quite simple, and he learned them quickly, even adding flair. The girl, Shya, was cute and witty and didn't seem to mind teaching him and she didn't care about his scar. When she had found it and realized who he was, she had been ecstatic, but only enough for him to start frowning before she settled down back to her normal attitude and moved even closer to him, letting him lead through a dance before they grabbed some drinks. While sipping his drink, he saw Aang in the middle of the dance floor, dancing with Katara with elaborate moves and bending thrown in.

"They have water barrels and an earth pit," Shya said, nodding off to the corner where Zuko saw a couple of earthbenders dancing with their elements and each other. "It's made this place the most sought after place in the world. Dancing is fun enough, but add bending to it, and it's almost a work of art." Zuko saw Katara and Aang come to a standstill, their elements almost blending together and was glad the two had stuck together for so long. They were perfect for each other. Glancing around, he saw several dancers out doing their partners, and Toph was no exception. She was still moving as if she had just started and it looked like her current dance partner was about to faint from trying to keep up with her.

Shya must have noticed his gaze. "And while some benders use their elements to make it look beautiful dancing with others, some use it to test their partners. Careful with that one," Shya said, nodding towards Toph. "She's never had anyone successfully dance with her in the pit. Just like she never loses when gambling. And the men always try."

He continued to watch Toph dancing as she moved to be with someone else, but they stopped when he tried to keep up and tripped into another couple. Toph just smirked at the guy before turning to saunter Zuko's way.

"She'll just have to learn that she can't always win," Zuko told Shya, smiling at Toph as she walked over to stand next to him, ordering a drink and leaning against the bar.

"Not talking about me, are you, Sparky?" Toph asked after she finished her drink and ordered a new one.

"Off course, but all of it is informative," he replied, earning a smirk from the small earthbender. She finished her second drink and leaned towards him, her smirk growing.

"Having fun?" Toph asked.

"Yes, Shya's been a wonderful teacher."

He noticed Shya blushing slightly next to him, but Toph was scowling for a second. It changed to a smirk instantly. "Well, why don't you show me what you've learned? Then we can see if are capable of having fun."

"All right," he replied, smirking back at Toph. He turned to Shya and smiled at her. "Perhaps another dance later," he said, picking her hand up to kiss the back of it. Shya blushed even more deeply, turning a lovely shade of pink and Toph's smirk faltered for a second until he turned back to the small earthbender and took her hand in his. "My lady, I would love a dance with you."

Toph seemed confused, but nodded mutely and let him lead her onto the dance floor as Aang and Katara exited, Aang with a wink towards Zuko. The firebender didn't understand the look, but when he glanced back at Shya, saw her talking with the Katara and grinning at Zuko.

"Ah, liking the look of that little floozy, huh?" Toph asked and when Zuko turned back to the earthbender, saw her looking both angry and curious.

He smiled at her. "She was fun and a good teacher, but I think this will be even more entertaining." The music picked up again and he started leading Toph through the simple routine.

"Entertaining, huh?" Toph asked with a wry grin. "That's still not having fun."

"Maybe this will be," Zuko replied, moving Toph into a turn before pulling her close. The music picked up and Toph moved away from him and to a pit where Zuko had seen Haru and several earthbenders dancing with their bending. Zuko followed, wondering what the petite earthbender had in mind, but she moved to the center of the pit and that in itself seemed to grab the attention of all the men in the room. She started dancing by herself, the earth in the pit rising and spiraling around her as she moved. Zuko stood back, watching as she moved with the music. It was hypnotic and beautiful, and several men approached her, trying to meld into her pattern and dance with her with water and earth, and even a few with fire, but they never matched her pattern and were quickly pushed out of the pit.

"What about you," Toph said with a smirk towards Zuko. "Care to try and enter? I don't think you can."

Zuko just smirked and watched her some more and the few more that tried. He thought he saw a way to her pattern and stepped up to the pit. "This isn't another bet, is it?" he asked her.

"No," she said as she continued to dance with her element. "Just pushing buttons."

"Good," was all he said as he stepped into the pit, dodging and weaving through the earth and even calling upon his fire to protect him and flow around him. Toph grinned at him when she turned around and soon they were dancing again, but in an even more intricate pattern with their elements moving around them, flowing and fighting at the same time. It felt like she was testing him, seeing if he would try and gain control and the music intensified. All he could see was fire and earth and the beautiful woman in front of him as he made his way towards her, dancing with her. He grabbed her had as she swayed towards him as the music hit it's peak and pulled her to him, both their elements stopping as the music did and he dipped her.

"Told you I could have fun," he told her as he leaned over her. All she did was smile and tilt her head to the right.

"He won, Toph," Aang said.

"All right," Toph replied, sighing slightly as Zuko still held her. "What do you want Sparky?"

Zuko leaned close to her, and noticed her breathing accelerating. "I want you to stop gambling."

"Ok, but on one condition," she replied.

"No conditions."

"I think this might change your mind," Toph said with a smile and reached up, grabbing his head and pulling him towards her, kissing him.

When she finally pulled away, Zuko haphazardly pulled her upright and stood there, mouth open in astonishment. A corner of his mouth started rising in a smile. "All right, I guess I could give you that. And one more condition."

"And what would that be?" Toph asked, trying to move away and place her hands on her hips.

"More of this," he said, pulling her into another kiss. "And maybe," he whispered in her ear after the kiss, "some more dancing and you can only gamble with me."

Toph just laughed and kissed him again. "Ok, you're going to lose next time. But I think it's worth it, gambling with you."


	2. Beach

A/N: Not my usual length, or style, but, sadly, inspiration was lacking. It's been a crazy past few months. So, read, enjoy and it will get better!

Day 2: Beach

She followed him from the mansion, wondering what he had planned. He had said it was a surprise and she frowned as she stepped onto sand and felt and heard the waves crashing onto the beach some thirty meters ahead of her. She also vaguely felt something to her left.

"Gonna tell me what's going on?" she asked him.

"I planned a day for us," Zuko stated, moving to the something she felt to their left. It felt like it didn't belong there, on the beach, but the sand was looser there, so she wasn't sure until she followed him and made out a blanket with an umbrella over it and a box sitting there, waiting for them. She raised an eyebrow when she felt her friend turn back towards her and heard a smile in his tone. "It's for your birthday, and also for what I owe you."

"So I'm fourteen now, big whoop," she stated as she moved to sit next to him on the blanket. "But the other part I don't understand. What do you owe me? I'm not one to forget obligations."

He actually chuckled, something she didn't hear often. "I owe you a lot, actually. I owe you a field trip and for being so accepting of me when I first joined you. And also for burning your feet."

She nodded, understanding for feeling the way he did. The others didn't get it, but being a noble herself, she understood honor and repayment. She smiled. "I think the burning of my feet you paid for. You were quite a good little errand boy." She almost laughed, but knew it would hurt him and since she couldn't read him as well on the sand, she was content with smiling.

"Yes, well, think of this as one last errand," he said and she knew he was smiling as he sat down on the blanket and patted the spot next to him. She grinned and plopped down next to him. She could smell roasted fish, dumplings and grilled pheasant as he opened the box and she sighed, knowing she would definitely enjoy this meal.

"Well, at least your cooks are making sure I'm in favor of this little errand," she sighed, settling back onto her elbows as she felt the sun warm her legs.

Zuko chuckled, knowing her love for meat, almost as great a love as Sokka's, and she could hear him pouring some drinks.

"So, what's Dullville think of all this," Toph asked the Fire Lord. She felt Zuko tense slightly, even through the sand and she smiled.

"Well, Mai doesn't know about all this," Zuko said, and Toph raised an eyebrow his way. He sighed. "She knows about us meeting for lunch, but she thinks Aang and Katara will be here, but…I didn't invite them."

"Really?" Toph asked, surprised that Zuko would be this daring. She knew how jealous both Mai and Zuko were, event though they tried to keep it under control.

"Yes, really," Zuko stated, an edge to his tone and Toph just smirked. "I can treat my friend the way I think is right on her birthday, can't I?"

His tone held a challenge, but Toph wasn't going to push her luck, no matter how much she loved teasing the firebender. "Course you can," she said. "So, lunch?"

She just smiled as she heard him sigh and grit his teeth, though it was hard for her not to take a jab at him.

"Here," he said gruffly and she held out her hand, ready for a glass and he served them. They enjoyed the meal in silence, and all of it was delicious, just the way Toph knew it would be. She knew her friend was relaxed by the end of the meal and they just sat in the sun in silence, Toph with her feet buried in the sand. An idea struck her and she turned to the Fire Lord.

"Soooo, what is it people do out here?" She felt him turn to her, probably in surprise or for clarification. "You know, on the beach," she said, waving her hand towards the water and sand. "What's the attraction of this kind of place?"

"Oh, well, it's a way to get out and have fun, away from normal living, and hang out. A lot of young people come here to surf and play games and be in the sun. It's perfect weather out here today. Some people come to reminisce or have outings. Sometimes the beach just seems to smooth a person out." He shrugged at the end, as if he himself hadn't expected to answer that way.

"You obviously know a lot about this place," she remarked. "And the kinds of things that go on here."

"Yeah," Zuko sighed, and it sounded almost happy. "My family used to come here every summer for at least a week. It was a retreat. Uncle, Lu Ten and Mom always made it fun. Azula could be a brat, but it was great being able to play in the waves and learn how to surf and build sandcastles. What about you and your family? Didn't you do anything like that?"

Toph frowned. "Once. My parents usually didn't take me out of the house. Afraid I would fall apart, and I think they were afraid someone would find out they had a blind daughter. But when I was little, we did go to the beach once. My grandparents had a place like this, close to Omashu, and we went to visit them. My grandfather was strict like my dad, but my grandmother was so sweet." Toph smiled at the memory. She could still hear her grandmother's voice and smell the sweet smell of her grandmother's cooking and what her grandma had called 'a healthy layer of earth' whenever she thought about the old woman. "And she never coddled me like I was a fragile doll. She was an earthbender too and taught me so much. We went down to the beach on our last day there and she was showing me this move on the firm sand. It was hard for me to see, and I kept trying to move to firmer ground, not realizing I was getting closer to the water. Suddenly my grandmother called out to me and before I knew it, a huge wave had crashed onto me and started dragging me out. I didn't know what to do, all around me was water, and it was killing me."

She heard Zuko scoot closer to her and even move as if he was going to comfort her, but they both knew that was a futile move, even if she secretly would have liked it. But she smiled at him, thanking him silently for the gesture.

"Did your grandmother save you?" he asked instead. "My cousin, Lu Ten, he saved me when I was five here and had gone out too far."

Toph smiled slightly at the fondness in Zuko's tone for his cousin and wished she could have met the man who her two favorite people loved and admired.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "My father, also an earthbender, saved me. He lifted the earth up around me, jarring me, but stopping the waves from pounding on me and brought me in to a very stern lecture about how frail and delicate I was and how my grandmother had been foolish to take me out on the sand. He never understood me."

This time Zuko did follow through on his move and his hand was covering hers. "Well, he still doesn't understand you," the firebender said with a smile in his tone. "But you've never cared about that since I've met you. Besides, it's just the two of us on a lone beach. What would you like to do?"

Toph grinned. "Let's make sandcastles. That sounds fun, and you can tell me more about your trips here and I can try stuff that sounds good. I never was much of a sand person."

"No," he replied, leaning over to kiss her cheek which surprised her, but comforted her as well. "But you never were one to turn away from anything either. That's why I like and respect you. You stand up for who you are and love what you do. Thank you, for being here with me, for being my friend."

Toph grinned and punched his arm, earning herself a muffled curse. "And thanks for lunch and the birthday gift." She turned and re-paid him by kissing his cheek back. "And thanks for listening. Now, I'm gonna beat you!"

Zuko just chuckled, but Toph knew he had come a long way. They both had and maybe they would spend more days on the beach, just the two of them.


	3. Hair Piece

A/N: Now for my multitudes of hair pieces. Enjoy!

Day 3: Hair Piece

"So, tell me again why I have to wear this?" little Ira asked her mother, holding the offending item out in front if her as if it was filthy.

"Because your grandmother will love it," Toph replied, smiling down at her daughter as the princess looked upon her bed where the Fire Lady sat. Ira shifted her weight as if she didn't believe her mother, and Toph just sighed. Why did her daughter have to be as stubborn as she was when she was that age? Toph decided to appeal to Ira's logical side to win this battle.

"You know your father says you look like I did when I was a kid, and you yourself wanted to do this." She smiled, but kept herself from smirking when Ira sighed and Toph felt the girl's stance loosen. "And this is the piece most knew me by at that time," Toph stated, picking the small piece of metal out of Ira's small hand. "This was a part of me, whether on the road or in my parents house. I wore it as I became the champion for Earth Rumble. It's yours now, but only if you want it," Toph said as she ran her hands around the metal, feeling the small puff balls, amazed they had survived long enough to see her daughter.

"But Mooommmmm," Ira whined. "It's so oooooolllllld. And those puff balls? Really?"

Toph stopped reminiscing and frowned at her daughter. "Are you implying that I, your mother, am old?" She felt her daughter cringe a little as her voice got sterner. "I wore this while helping Aang save the world. I wore this when I first met your father, and…" she said as a smile crept back onto her face. "It's not nearly as old as the piece your brother is wearing. Kuzon's hair piece is _ancient_."

"Really?" Ira asked in an excited voice, forgetting her irritation at wearing the older headpiece. "How ancient?"

"Extremely ancient," Toph smiled and leaned in close before she whispered to her daughter. "So much that it was ancient when your uncle Aang was born." Ira gasped and Toph knew she had won her point. She held her old headband in her hand and felt Ira gingerly take it.

"Good, now get ready. I can't wait to feel you take the stage. And remember, your brother is the bad guy to begin with." Toph felt her daughter start laughing as she got ready and the Fire Lady made her way out of Ira's room to find her husband, knowing that Ira was going to enjoy making jabs at her brother.

Zuko was frowning as everyone rushed by him, trying to get everything done last minute. But he had no idea where his wife was. Katara had been seen moments earlier with her children, heading towards the stage, though only her son would be in the play she had cooked up. Sokka and Suki's daughter, Kana, would be playing the waterbender. A splash of red caught eye and he spotted his son Kuzon running towards where the stage was. A surge of pride filled Zuko when he spotted the ancient hair piece on his son's head; the one his uncle had given him that had once been Roku's. It was Kuzon's right as the crown prince to wear it, though Zuko only let his son wear it for gatherings and official meetings.

"You know, that's not really accurate for him to be wearing that," the Fire Lord heard behind him.

He just smiled and turned to see his wife holding their youngest daughter, Aya, and studying him shrewdly.

"I know, but he loves wearing it," Zuko replied, shrugging. Aya reached for him and he gave in to the toddler, picking her out of her mother's arms and swinging her around. The little girl laughed before cuddling up against his side, and Zuko felt at peace, something he really only felt when with his family. "What about Ira?" Zuko asked his wife as he felt Aya settle into his shoulder, probably falling asleep. "Will she wear your hair piece?"

"Yep," Toph replied with her usual smirk. "But only cause it's for me and Kuzon's is older. What is it with kids these days?"

Zuko just laughed. "Oh, as if you weren't that stubborn when you were that age?" All he received in response was a small scowl and a soft punch in the arm, but he noticed his second child appearing down the hallway and making her way towards them. Katara had been right; Ira was the spitting image of Toph, though she had hazel eyes instead of green, and those eyes were focused on. Also, the girl was a firebender, unlike her little sister, but that didn't really matter for a play. "You look beautiful, Ira," he said when his daughter came up to her parents and bowed before them. "And your mother's hair piece suits you."

He noticed a scowl starting to form on his daughter's face, but one frown from Toph stopped that. "Thank you, father," Ira replied formally. "And thank you, mother." She managed to remain formal for a full minute before she broke and turned those big, soft, green and gold eyes up towards her father. "Are you sure I couldn't wear the gold one? Or Mom's?"

Toph laughed suddenly, before Zuko could fall victim to those big eyes, and patted her daughter on the head. "You'll have to wait for another time for the gold one, and mine," Toph sighed, touching the small gold pieced on top of her own head before turning to look towards her husband fondly. "Well, that will have to wait until you're much older."

Zuko smiled at his wife, then daughter. "Besides, you can always set the trend in fashions. Maybe puff balls will be back in style?" Ira frowned, but was called away by Katara to get ready for the play and the Fire Lord and Lady started making their way towards the theatre where the kids would play the parts of their parents as a birthday present for Aang.

Looking around at all their friends and their new families, Zuko was amazed at how everyone had come together and how many children they all had. It seemed the kids were starting to outnumber their parents and they seemed to be multiplying every time the Avatar and his friends met. Taking their seats, and settling little Aya into his lap, he leaned over to his wife.

"Are you sure you want more kids?" he whispered, eyeing several mothers, including Ty Lee, taking small children out to the sitter.

Toph just turned to kiss him quickly and tapped the golden piece on top of his head that proclaimed him as Fire Lord.

"More is always better than one or two. Besides, you're the one that asked me if I wanted kids when you first gave me my hair piece."

Zuko glanced up at the hair piece on Toph's head and smiled. It had once belonged to his mother and had been his way of asking for Toph's hand in marriage. His eyes moved down of their own accord to the small bulge in Toph's stomach.

"I guess," he whispered as the lights dimmed. "But maybe no more than four."

Toph just laughed quietly. "No more than five, you mean," she said and Zuko was stunned, but couldn't speak as the play started and they turned to watch their children perform.


	4. Boat

Day 4: Boat

"You just had to listen to them," Toph snarled. "You just had to let them set up this little scene, even though you know how I feel about these things!"

She glared across the small wooden contraption towards where she knew her companion was. Zuko remained silent, and she continued to glare in his direction. They were in a small boat, really more a dingy than a boat. It was meant for pleasure, not actually for any long term trips, and this was what the fiasco was becoming; a long term trip at sea. He still didn't make any noise, so she just scowled some more before she started stripping off her soaking wet clothes. She hated being on a boat, she hated being wet, and most of all, she hated being blind without a clue of what was happening around her!

"Um, can I at least turn around before you start doing that?" he asked, and she heard a scowl in his tone, so she stopped and nodded. She heard him moving around and the stupid wooden contraption swayed, causing her to grab the sides. After she heard a gruff ok, she started stripping off the layers of skirts and clothes that her mother had forced her to wear on this so called 'pleasant excursion'.

Zuko stared off, scanning the large lake, looking everywhere but at his companion who he heard cursing as soggy things fell to the floor of the small boat. As each piece fell, he wanted to turn around, but kept his eyes averted. He knew she wouldn't know, and he also knew he had caught her in more intimate settings. In fact, she had brazenly shown herself sometimes, not knowing the effect it had on men now that she had become a woman. As he heard another curse and something large fell to the floor in a very loud splat, he thought that maybe she did know. But he had to figure out a way to get them out of their predicament. He scanned the lake again, looking for the creature responsible for their wet and haphazard appearance. He scowled as he looked over the lake, seeing only small waves and thickening clouds.

He thought about the day as more curses sounded behind him. They had been visiting her parents and Toph's mother had gotten a very odd view of the two of them when Toph had been teasing him and he had given in to Toph and started tickling her. Of course, Toph being Toph, she had been scantily clad in nothing but her wraps and a pair of shorts. And so, Toph's mother had squealed in delight at finding her daughter not only with a 'boyfreind', but Poppy Bei Fong was ecstatic that her only daughter was in love. Zuko scoffed at that idea of not only being Toph's boyfriend, but also that the tough, blind earthbender was in love with him.

"Um…" Toph started, "Anything I can wear besides this crap?"

Zuko dared a glance over his shoulder and saw Toph kneeling in the boat, her hands gripping the sides, but again, she was just in her wrappings, and he felt heat rush up to his cheeks, and… to other places. He quickly turned his gaze down to the bottom of the boat, starting to rummage through the things that were there for their supposed picnic and found a cloak. He quickly tossed it at Toph and turned to scan the lake again, looking for the creature that had upset their day. She sputtered and cursed him and he let a small smile grace his face, knowing the cloak had hit her in the face. Looking over the water as it started getting choppy made him remember how they had gotten into this predicament. Toph's mother had set up an outing, including a small boat ride along with other nobles at the lakeshore, followed by a picnic. The day had started out lovely, but Toph had been on edge, and when asked about it, said that the weather was acting oddly. Zuko had trusted her instincts and kept the boat close to shore, farther away from the others, but that had just seemed to single them out for the large sea monster that apparently inhabited the lake.

It had sprung up between them and the large group and Zuko had only had enough time to tell Toph to hold on while he tried to fend the creature off with his firebending. The beast had maneuvered them out into the lake and was obviously trying to get them in further. Zuko had been faced with a choice, and it had come down to trying to use lightning on the beast, which still resulted in the usual aggravating explosion, sending the beast off crying and the boat with it's two inhabitants speeding even farther into the middle of the lake, soaking wet from when the beast sent a wave over the small boat as it had retreated. Now, they were stuck, their food and clothes soaked, their paddles washed overboard during the fight, and a storm brewing above them. And still no sign of the creature or the rest of their group.

"This doesn't look good," he muttered as the clouds grew darker and the lake started calming.

"Big duh, but I can't see it!" Toph exclaimed behind him. "What the hell is going on?"

Zuko sighed, frowning. "We're much further off shore than when we started," he said, trying to calm himself to explain the situation to Toph as he scanned the lake again. "And there's a storm brewing."

"Yeah, I _can_ feel that," Toph said sarcastically, and when Zuko moved to look at her, he saw her rolling her eyes. He almost came up with a come back to that line, except for the fact that the sea creature was raising itself up behind Toph, silent as it moved out of the water.

"Duck!" he cried out as he sent a large fireball at the creature, sending them also away from it with the force behind his bending. Toph managed to duck, holding onto the boat as it jerked forward and the blast hit the creature on its neck. The creature cried out, and splashed back into the lake right behind their boat, creating a wave that pushed them along even faster than his bending. Zuko managed to stay upright as the boat swayed and lost momentum, looking everywhere, even down beneath their boat.

"I wish I had just stayed on land," Toph muttered, and when Zuko glanced at her, he saw her actually shaking and looking pale.

"I know," he said and he meant it. On land, Toph could beat anyone and anything. But out here? She was blind and helpless. The sky was darkening and the small earthbender was starting to shiver. Scanning the lake, Zuko thought he saw a sliver of land and he slowly made his way towards Toph, making the small boat sway. Each movement made her grip the boat even harder and her face to turn even more pale. "I think I see a bit of land," he told her when it looked like she was going to chew him out for moving the boat. "I'm going to bend over you to direct us that way, ok?"

"All right," Toph gritted out through her teeth. When he reached her, he noticed her knuckles were white, her grip like death and he promised himself that he would never take her out on a boat ever again. The lake was starting to calm, and Zuko knew they only had a short amount of time to get to land before the storm hit.

"It'll be all right," he told her, trying to reassure her.

"Stop talking and start bending," she stated. "Or I won't be responsible for anything that happens to you."

He smiled and complied, throwing out huge fireballs and propelling them towards the land he had seen. If Toph was making threats, she was obviously feeling better, but he did see her tighten her hold as the boat started moving and picking up speed.

"I don't see why you're in such a big hurry," she muttered. "It seems to be calming down."

"It's going to get worse, and real fast. Trust me," he said as he continued blasting out fireballs, glancing over his shoulder occasionally to make sure they were headed in the right direction. Toph only nodded to his words, and he concentrated on his bending. He noticed the land growing larger as the sky grew darker, and as they got closer, started frowning as it was only an island in the huge lake. He turned back to his bending and found the sea monster chasing them, half of its head above water, avoiding his fire and eyeing them with a predatory look.

"Toph, get ready," he started when the monster dived underwater.

"Ready for what?" Toph snarled as Zuko put his all into his bending, trying to beat the monster and storm to the island. Thunder and lightning clashed as the boat lurched into the air, knocked up by the sea monster. Toph screamed and Zuko fell to the floor, holding on to the boat as it went up and then fell to the water again, emitting a sickening crunch.

"Zuko?" Toph asked in a scared voice and when Zuko was able to get his bearings and look towards the small earthbender, saw her still holding onto the boat, but that water was up to her ankles.

He glanced around and saw the island about thirty meters away and the sea monster closing in on them from the lake. He shot a large fireball at the creature, distracting it before he jumped at Toph, grabbing her with one hand and then used the rest of his energy to bend as much fire as he could behind them to propel the boat the rest of the distance.

Toph just clung to the warm, stubborn, wonderfully irritating firebender until she felt the boat scrape against land and then Zuko sagged with exhaustion. She knew he was barely conscious, but it was her turn now. She jumped out of the boat and was surprised that the water was knee deep, but at least she was on solid ground. Shifting easily, she raised the earth to secure the boat and firebender inside.

"Toph, above you, northeast!" Zuko shouted, though it sounded weak and told her how close he was to the point of complete exhaustion. She merely nodded and angled that way, kicking up a rock and hurling it in the direction Zuko had said. A screech told her that she had hit her mark and she smirked. Shifting her feet, she raised the earth around herself and the boat and the area where she heard the shriek had come from. She felt a tail sliding across the earth as it was raised. She heard another shriek just before thunder crashed around her and she felt the sensation of a hundred drops of water hitting the ground around her as the storm was unleashed.

"Sparky? I need input," she stated, shivering as the rain soaked the simple cloak she had on.

"Be ready to take us back," he whispered and she nodded as he adjusted to be in the bottom of the boat. Shifting her feet more, she made sure the boat was secure. Thunder crashed again and she heard another screech heading her way. "Now!" Zuko cried, though it was almost drowned out by thunder and rain. Toph pulled herself and the boat further into the island and felt the creature crash into the ground where the boat had been. She tried to grab the creature with earth, but it slipped out of her reached and slithered back towards the lake.

"Toph," Zuko said weakly, and the earthbender nodded. She knew the creature was retreating and the firebender was about to fall asleep. But he would keep pushing himself until he dropped dead, that was just how he was. She was barely standing as it was and the rain was getting worse.

"I know, Zuko," Toph replied, stumbling to the boat as she felt Zuko stumble out of it. With a flick of her wrist, and just about the last of her strength as her adrenaline high ended, she moved the earth to flip the boat over and create a tent for them. The rain was coming down harder, and it was damn cold in nothing but a cloak.

"C'mon Squirt," Zuko called as she felt him get under the overturned boat, though his voice was almost drowned out by the storm. Toph nodded mutely and crawled in after him, shivering in her wet clothes. She curled up in the shelter the small, broken boat gave them, feeling drops fall onto her from where the bottom had shattered. She had never felt so cold or so miserable. The day had been a disaster, and now she was sure she would be sick as well. Suddenly an arm was around her waist and she was pulled so that her back was flush against Zuko.

"Sparky," she asked hesitantly, "Uh…what are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm," he said, breathing warm air over her neck. "You were shivering. Just sleep, we'll deal with all this later."

Toph almost teased him about what it would be like if her parents found them all curled up, her with almost nothing on, under a boat on a lone island, but she was just too tried.

"Yeah, worst day ever. Night."

He barely noticed her shivering stopping as she eased into the peace of sleep and he smiled. The day had been horrible, but they had gotten through it, and had worked well together, as they always did. He sighed as Toph cuddled further into him and fell asleep with the thought in mind that maybe a boat ride wasn't the worst thing that had ever happened to him. He woke to light filtering in through the bottom of the boat and Toph curled up into him. He looked over the small earthbender, marveling at how the bratty girl he had met a few years before had grown into a bold, beautiful young woman. Toph stretched and turned towards him and he smiled as he ran his hand around her face. Her hair was still damp, but she started smiling in her sleep before a frown graced her features. Zuko started frowning as well as he heard something on the water and voices.

"I don't wanna go back," Toph whined. "No more dresses, no more chattering with nobles like hog monkeys, and no more boats!"

Zuko chuckled. "Well, unless Aang shows up, you'll have to take another boat to get off this island."

Toph pouted, and Zuko heard the voice coming closer, calling for them and exclaiming in seeing the boat.

"We should get up, don't want them to catch us like this," he told Toph, eyeing her in the cloak and her wrappings. "Again."

Toph laughed, realizing that him tickling her in her wraps had gotten them into this position. She started smiling as they heard a boat scrape against land. "Maybe we should give them something new to talk about, then. Hmmm?"

He was about to ask her what she was talking about when she grabbed him and pulled him close to her. "Besides," she whispered as he stared into her green eyes, "I think my mom may have been onto something. As much as I hate boats, I'm kind of glad the way this one worked out."

Poppy Bei Fong had been so worried since she had realized her darling daughter and the young Fire Lord were missing. The storm had been horrendous and the lady had feared that her poor, blind daughter had been swept away. But the fisherman had told tales to her guards, of the lake creature actually showing itself and battling against a firebender in a boat. The fight had gone until the storm had driven the fishermen away, but they had said they had seen great bouts of flame heading towards the small island in the center of the lake. Once the storm had calmed the next day, Poppy had ordered a large search party, and had made sure she was on the boat that headed to the island. When they had arrived, her greatest hopes were confirmed. The two young benders were there, taking shelter in the battered remains of the boat, and now Poppy knew the truth. Her daughter was in love with the Fire Lord. And by the way the young man was kissing her precious daughter, she was sure that love was reciprocated. She waved the men back, keeping them from disturbing the two young people, though from what she had learned from her daughter, she knew that Toph had heard them already. But a few moments to finish what they were doing and compose themselves wouldn't hurt anyone.


	5. Darkness

A/N: I wanted to do a cute AU, so here it is. Hope you enjoy!

Day 5: Darkness

"Azula! Let me out! I'm going to tell Mom!" The small boy continued to bang his fists against the door, but it was useless. The little black haired girl who he was forced to call a sister had locked him in the dark closet at school, and he didn't know how long it would take until someone discovered him missing or come to the remote area of the school where the closet was. The boy, only nine, looked around with wide eyes, but saw nothing but darkness. He could barely make out his hand in front of him when he knew he was waving it in front of his face. Just a small amount of light crept in from under the door and he could almost swear he could hear his sister and the two girls who were always at her side snickering outside the door.

"Azula! Open the door! This isn't funny! You tricked me!" He continued to yell, only growing more and more afraid. The dark was scary, though he wouldn't admit it, and especially not to his sister.

"Will you shut up already?" he heard behind him and he gasped and turned to face the voice, keeping his back to the door and sinking into the fighting stance his uncle had taught him.

"Wh …Who's there?" the boy asked, trying to sound tough, though his voice faltered.

"Could you stop yelling and I'll tell you?" the voice asked, and the boy thought it sounded familiar, and like a girl. Did monsters sound like girls, or was a girl hiding in the closet? And if it was a girl, what was she doing here?

"I'll stop," he stated, still waiting for anything. If it was a monster, he would yell only louder, for that seemed to offend the beast. He made out movement, and saw a small figure stand and move from the far corner. It could be a girl, but without light, he wasn't sure.

"I'm Toph," the monster or girl said. "I heard what that girl said and did to you, but why are you in my closet?"

"It's not your closet," the boy stated defiantly, recognizing the name, but not really knowing the person. He then remembered his manners, and did what his mother would have wanted him to and introduced himself. "I'm Zuko."

"I know," the girl sighed. "Everyone knows who you and your idiot sister are."

Zuko frowned, but stood his ground. "You're right, she is an idiot, but I don't know you. Who are you and why are you here?"

"It's _my_ closet," the girl stated. "I can be here if I want to be."

"Doesn't have your name on it," the boy taunted.

"Yeah, well, it would if I could write," the girl sighed, sounding sad and Zuko heard and barely saw her sink to a sitting position. He was curious now and took a step closer to her, still ready in case she proved to be a monster, but he thought she was just a girl.

"Why can't you write? I don't get it, why are you in here? Were you tricked like me? Doesn't the dark scare you? You are a girl, after all."

He was surprised and a little angry when he was suddenly hit in the arm by a very small, but powerful, fist.

"I don't care about the dark cause I live in it," Toph replied, and he thought he heard a smile in her tone. He scowled, but was still confused. He sat down in front of the girl, rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

"I still don't get it."

Another hit, thought this one was softer, and a little lower. "I'm blind," the girl stated. "I can't see light or dark. I don't know what colors are or how to write." He heard a sniffle, though it was quickly stopped. "And I don't like it when others say I can't do stuff just cause I'm blind," the girl whispered.

"I know how you feel," Zuko sighed. "Azula says I'm an idiot and can't do what she does. She even said I was afraid of the dark, and I'm not! She is!"

Toph laughed and Zuko thought he liked the sound of it. "That would be fun," Toph said.

This peaked Zuko's attention. "What? What would be fun?"

"Getting Azula stuck in the dark where everyone would be able to see that she's the big wuss, and she has no right to pick on anyone else."

Zuko's mind started turning, and he instantly knew of a way to get Azula stuck in the dark. "I got a way, and it means trapping her in here when she comes to let me out. We wait till she comes in to look for me and then close and lock the door behind her. Is there a way out of here?"

"Just the way you got in," Toph sighed. "Guess we'll have to wait till she comes to unlock it and then sneak out after she comes in and close it behind her."

"Ok," Zuko sighed. "So I guess we'll be in here for a bit."

"Yep, another thirty minutes until recess."

"Ok," Zuko sighed unhappily before he started smiling. "Well, at least that gives me more time with you. What grade are you in?"

The two talked and learned about each other as they waited, and they found out they lived in the same neighborhood and liked a lot of the same things. Toph even taught Zuko a word game they could play in the dark and as time wore on, Zuko started thinking he liked being in the dark with Toph. It was fun just the two of them, with no Azula bothering him at all.

"It's almost time," Toph said suddenly in the middle of their game and Zuko stopped, listening. It was still silent outside, but Toph suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him up and to the wall behind the door.

"Toph," Zuko whispered as they waited, still hearing nothing. "Why were you in here? You never told me exactly why." The small hand in his tensed, but held on.

"I get picked on cause I'm blind," the girl said. "And when I can't stand it anymore, I come here to just be by myself. No one comes here cause it's dark and scary, but I like the darkness."

Zuko nodded. "Well, maybe I can come be here with you sometime. If you don't mind, that is."

He barely made out Toph nodding. "I'd like that," she whispered.

It was silent for at least another minute and Zuko was about to say something, but the bell rang and they heard lots of feet and yells outside the door as classes were let out and to recess. Most footsteps were heading away from the closet, but then Zuko heard a lot of footsteps heading their way.

"He's probably fainted," he heard his little sister say. "He's so scared of the dark, he wouldn't know what to do."

"Think he might even have wet himself," the two heard Jet say. The boy was Zuko's age, but was always hanging out with Azula, who was a grade beneath them. Zuko felt himself get angry, but Toph punched him lightly, reminding him what they had to do.

"Zuzu," Azula called. "Ready to come out?" Zuko and Toph waited in silence, knowing exactly what they had to do. "Zuzu, did you faint?" Azula asked in a mocking tone to several kids snickering. "Guess we'll have to see."

Zuko and Toph waited as they heard the door click as it was unlocked and then it opened. They remained still, waiting and eventually Azula walked into the closet, calling for her brother and looking around. Zuko noticed, with a satisfied smirk, that his annoying little sister was starting to look worried with every step she took in and still she found no trace of her brother.

"Zuzu?" Azula asked again, but her voice was starting to falter as she reached the far corner and started looking behind the mop bucket. Toph and Zuko hurried out and closed the door quickly, locking it as Azula started screaming. Zuko and Toph just stood there, smiling as Azula banged on the door, screaming in rage before they could hear crying coming from within the closet. The kids in the hall, most of them Azula's friends and followers as well as many others Zuko knew that Azula had goaded into coming were staring in open mouthed astonishment as the tough girl that had picked on them for years was now sobbing like a baby as she pleaded to be let out of the closet. Zuko waited for the crying to slow down a little before he called to his sister.

"Azula, I'll let you out if you promise me something," he said.

"What?" Azula called, sniffling heavily and Zuko could hear the tears in her voice.

"Promise me you won't pick on me or my friends again, and this will never happen again."

"I promise. Please, Zuko, let me out!" Azula cried and she started crying again. Zuko glanced at Toph and the blind girl nodded once, letting him know she agreed. He opened the door and Azula rushed out and past everyone, heading straight for the bathroom. The crowd started dispersing, most laughing at Azula for being such a scaredy cat, but a couple with thank you's to Zuko and Toph, but soon the two were left alone in the hallway as everyone went back to recess.

"So, whatcha going to do now?" Toph asked him.

"Wanna play tag?" he asked.

"All right," she said before smirking and punching Zuko. "You're it!"

With that, she raced off and Zuko chased behind, glad to have found a new friend and beaten his sister in the same day. And, he was no longer afraid of the dark, seeing as how his new best friend lived in darkness.


	6. Heat

A/N: Thanks all for reading and sorry this one is late. No time to write until today. This is set after Beach and before Gambling or Boat, whichever one you prefer. Or both. Hehe. Well, enjoy and thanks again!

Day 6: Heat

"I'm tired of you always in meetings, tired of you paying more attention to everything but me!"

"I'm trying to rebuild our country, what else do you want from me?"

"You don't care about me! You're cold! You're no longer the man I fell in love with!"

"I'm cold? I'm cold? You just showed more emotion in the past five minutes than you have in five years! How can you say I'm cold! I've done everything for you, to provide for you, to make you happy, but nothing works for you!"

A pause occurred in the shouting as Toph made her way slowly down the hallway towards the arguing couple. She was shutting doors as quietly as she could with every step, but she knew a lot of people had already heard the latest argument.

"You're right, Zuko. Nothing works, because you don't love me and I don't love you anymore. I'm just some ornament on your arm. Well, it's over. I'm gone, and don't come looking for me!"

The blind earthbender felt Mai start stomping her way, slamming the door to the Fire Lord's study after her and heading right for the earthbender. Mai's steps faltered a little and Toph knew the dagger wielding lady had spotted her, but Mai continued to march towards Toph, heading right for her. Toph stopped a few meters before the lady and Mai approached her before stopping as well.

"If you care for him at all, you'll make sure he doesn't do anything foolish," Mai said and the blind earthbender nodded.

"And that would be following you, huh?" Toph asked with her usual smirk.

The lady simply nodded and it felt as if she was going to walk past Toph, but stopped again. Toph simply waited, knowing Mai had to get something off her chest.

"Toph, you know it won't work out. And besides…"

"I know, trust me, I know all about it," Toph replied, smiling as softly as she could manage. Mai's stance changed and it was hard for the blind earthbender to not smirk. She knew all about the man Mai was seeing on the side, and that Mai did love him, not Zuko. It had just taken a while for the lady to see it. But she had been a lady about it and not cheated on Zuko, for which Toph was thankful.

"Ok," Mai said in an uncertain voice before she became calm and collected once more. "Just one question before I leave."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you call Zuko 'Sunshine'?"

Toph's smirk came back. "Because of his usual sunny disposition," she replied.

"Of course," Mai replied dully. "Well, make sure he doesn't do anything foolish. Take care, Toph."

"You too, Mai," Toph replied and watched with her earthbending as the lady walked past her and out the next set of doors. Toph smiled slightly, knowing that Mai would be all right. No matter what could be said of Mai, the lady was strong and, even if she didn't express it, was a good friend and fair to all she knew. But Mai was gone now and Toph needed to focus on her more important friend. Focusing on the study, she started frowning and made her way there. When she opened the door, she was scowling. Her long time friend and the man she was supposed to protect was on his way towards a drunken stupor. He hadn't moved much from his fight with Mai except to walk a few steps to his chair and slump into it, right next to the sake. And, as he set the bottle down after pouring himself a glass, Toph felt that it was already half empty. She walked his way with a determined stride and tried to take the glass away, only to have it pulled away from her with a low growl. Placing her hands on her hips, she did her best impression of Katara and gave him her best motherly look.

"Don't Toph," Zuko said wearily. "No lectures. I've already had one."

"At least slow down then, I don't want you dying from drinking too fast."

He simply nodded and poured another glass. "Drink with me then. Misery loves company."

"Ok, but you can only refill when I do."

He nodded and Toph grabbed the glass, moving to sit on the other side of his desk, waiting. She took a sip of sake and sighed as the alcohol hit her, enjoying it. Zuko always did get the best, even if he didn't drink much. She also knew that if she waited, her friend would talk, and talking always made it easier. He had done the same for her whenever she had broken up with a guy, and now it was her turn to be the listener. She felt Zuko down the drink in one gulp, but a look towards her glass made him hesitate grabbing the bottle. Smiling, she downed her own glass and refilled both of theirs.

Zuko took a sip before speaking. "Toph, am I really cold?"

The question surprised her, but she shook her head. "No, Sunshine. You're anything but cold."

"But Mai…" He paused, taking another sip. "Maybe she was right. I don't love her, not anymore. I'm not sure when it stopped, but I don't. I haven't really felt any warmth for her for a while. Isn't that cold? Isn't it heartless of me?"

"Zuko, you are anything but cold," Toph stated again, trying to get her point across. "You're a firebender! How could you be cold?"

He didn't laugh, or even twitch at her joke and she frowned for a second. "Look," she said, "Azula was cold. She did everything for a reason, calculating every move, only showing enough emotion to get her way. That is cold. You are not cold."

"I tried to do everything for her," Zuko sighed, taking another sip. "When it was just the two of us, I did what I thought Mai would want. I threw banquets, but she didn't like the food. I tried to include her on meetings, but she said they were boring. I even tried taking her to different places with me when I had to travel, but she didn't like it anywhere! What's wrong with me? Why couldn't I keep loving her? What did I do wrong?"

"Zuko!" Toph stated, standing and hitting her hands onto the desk to snap him out of his downward spiral. "You didn't do anything. These things happen."

He simply hung his head, obviously depressed, and worse than she would have thought possible. Toph knew the past year had been hard on him. The rebuilding of the Fire Nation was hard, and it was hard to change the mind set that had been instilled into the people for a hundred years. The other nations didn't trust him or his nation and he had a group of renegades that wanted Azula on the throne, trying to kill him. That was why Toph was there. He had asked her to watch his back, be a bodyguard, and to also be there as a friend and an open ear. She had accepted easily, not wanting to go back to her parent's house after the war ended and had loved living in the Fire Nation. But now her friend was depressed over a break up that she had seen coming for six months, and she wasn't sure how she would help him get over it. She downed her drink and felt him finish his as she searched for the right words.

"Zuko?" she asked hesitantly. "Why do you think I call you 'Sunshine'?"

She felt him stop and stare at her for a minute, either too drunk to answer or thinking. "Because of my 'sunny disposition', as you always say." He scoffed then. "Yeah, real sunny. Face it, Toph. I'm becoming my father, cold as ice."

"I'm afraid Sugar Queen has that covered when she's pissed," Toph replied with a smirk. "But that's only part of why I call you that. What does the word 'sunshine' mean to you?"

"Light, the source of my bending, life," he said as he poured them another round, setting the bottle down a little haphazardly.

"Well, yeah, it's all of those, but I don't see light," Toph reasoned. "I don't use firebending, but I can feel the life that reaches towards the sun. Do you know what sunshine means to me?"

She felt him shake his head in denial.

"It's warmth, Zuko," she told him. "Heat. That's what sunshine feels like to me. And if I call you that, that means you are anything but cold."

"I guess," he sighed, downing his drink again.

"C'mon Sunshine!" Toph whined. "Why won't you just trust me on this? You're passionate about everything you do! From helping Aang to rebuilding your nation to even helping a friend like me get over an idiot or two. A cold person wouldn't be like that. Only a person with warmth, with heat! With a passion for life! And if I have to beat you up to get that into your thick head…"

She did hear a chuckle at that and she smiled. "Ok, you've proven your point. But it will take a while for me to get over Mai still."

Toph smiled. "I know, you guys were going out for what, three years?"

"Four, if you include the year of the comet."

"All right. So, no more moping?"

"Only if you help me finish this bottle?" Zuko said with a smile in his tone, picking up the near empty sake bottle. Toph grinned and finished her glass, holding it out to Zuko. He filled both glasses again and they moved to talking about the past, staying clear of talking about ex's and love as they finished the bottle and even called for another.

XXXXX

Zuko woke the next morning feeling hot. He wondered why until he glanced down at his side and saw Toph sleeping next to him, almost on top of him. A moment of panic went through his mind, until he realized that they were both fully clothed, and laying on top of his still made bed. He smiled slightly when he saw her nose twitch as a stray hair tickled it and he reached out, moving the offending hair away. He had a vague recollection of drinking the night away with the blind earthbender before she had helped him get back to his room. They must had both fallen asleep upon falling on the bed, both too drunk and too tired to do anything more than fall asleep after two bottles of sake. He saw Toph yawn and her eyes start to flutter open. She stretched and curled up into his side.

"Another benefit," she sighed happily. "Firebenders are always good for giving off heat."

He startled her fully awake by laughing at her trying to prove her point, even long after it was made.


	7. Scars

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Please continue to do so, an enjoy. It's been a fun week, and I'll get back to work on Fight or Flight asap. Thanks again!

Oh, and this one is set after Boat

Day 7: Scars

He felt her tense the moment they walked into the room, and he knew he shouldn't have asked her to come. But she simply squeezed his arm in reassurance and walked with him as they were announced into the banquet hall and greeted by many diplomats as they made their way through the crowd. It was their first public outing as a couple, not just the Fire Lord with his body guard trailing behind him. And it was probably Toph's first real banquet as Lady Toph Bei Fong, heir to the Bei Fong fortune, as well as her first banquet in a dress. She looked paler than usual, and slightly uncomfortable, but she seemed to be handling it as well as when she was just his bodyguard. And she was beautiful. He wondered again why it had taken him so long to see Toph the woman, instead of Toph the earthbender, or Toph his best freind. With an inward shrug, he just smiled and turned to greet another lord, noticing, as always, the man's eyes darting to his scar before quickly looking away.

Toph tried to let the noise wash over her after they were announced, and just focused on the vibrations of the crowd as she walked with Zuko through the hall, but it was hard to ignore the whispers. She knew Zuko didn't hear them, but she did, as she always did. And they seemed to be worse now. Perhaps it was because she cared for the Fire Lord as more than a friend now, though she was sure she had always felt this way about the stubborn firebender. But it was strange that it had only become apparent to both of them after the visit to her parents.

"Did you see the scar?" "Who's the girl? I didn't even know the Bei Fong's had a daughter." "Did you hear she's blind?" "Poor girl, I wonder if she's only with the Fire Lord because she's the only one who won't remark on his scar." "That scar, it's so big! You didn't tell me it was so big." "She's a war hero? She's such a little thing, and blind too." "No wonder her parents never spoke about her, the humiliation of having a blind daughter." "They probably pity each other, one with a huge scar, the other blind."

Toph shook her head, trying to not focus on the whispers, but they were always there, and she could hear them, even if Zuko couldn't.

Zuko noticed his girlfriend shaking her head slightly, and becoming more tense. He was about to ask her if she was all right, but they were approached by King Kuei.

"It's an honor to have you here, Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Toph," the king said, bowing slightly to Zuko.

Zuko returned the bow, monarch to monarch and smiled slightly at the Earth King. "The honor is mine to be invited. Ba Sing Sae is more beautiful than ever."

"Not as beautiful as the lady on you arm. Lady Toph, it's a pleasure seeing you again. You've grown into a beautiful young woman."

The king reached out for her hand to kiss, but Toph seemed distracted. Zuko nudged her slightly and she seemed to come back to herself, smiling at the Earth King and placing her hand in his. "My thanks, your Majesty," Toph told the king. "But I'm afraid I don't agree. I'm still the same, tough earthbender I was a few years ago."

Zuko watched as Kuei laughed. "Of course you are, my Lady. But I can still say you are beautiful." Toph blushed slightly, and Zuko smiled, knowing she took the compliment to heart. As he and the king started discussing the state of their countries and the upcoming talks, Zuko noticed Toph getting distracted again. Before he could excuse them both, Toph excused herself with a need for air and disappeared before Zuko could follow her. He glanced around, finding many people looking his way before noticing he was looking their way and promptly looking away, but he did not see Toph. He continued speaking with the king until he could excuse himself so he could search for his girlfriend.

"Did you hear? He got the scar from his own father." "She's been blind since birth, no one knew about her even existing until she began teaching the Avatar." "Who could live with such a scar?" "I would probably kill myself if I was blind." "They say he's a coward for begging forgiveness, that's why his father scarred him."

Toph pushed through the throngs of people, hurrying outside as quickly as her dress let her. The whispers were too much. Sure, she had heard them all before, but now, they were affecting her. Why couldn't people let it drop? They all knew about Zuko's scar and her blindness, why did they have to talk about it still? And why couldn't she ignore it now that she was dating the Fire Lord? She pushed through the door and breathed a great sigh of relief as the door shut behind her, closing off the dreaded whispers. She could still feel the people in the hall, feeling the clumps of people talking about her and Zuko, but at least she didn't have to listen to it. She felt the door open after a few minutes in the peace and quiet and felt her boyfriend approach her.

"You ok?" Zuko asked, watching Toph warily. She was breathing deeply, looking more troubled than he had ever seen her, and he had watched her get them both out of tight spots before. Not even a month ago they were fighting a giant serpent on a lake near her parents house. It had been a life and death situation, but that hadn't phased her nearly as much as the banquet they were currently attending. She turned and smiled at him, but it seemed to be only half way there.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, but he knew that she was lying.

"Come on Toph," he said, moving to stand next to her. "You've never lied this badly before."

Toph felt her smile slip and she sighed, knowing that Zuko could read her better than anyone else. She turned her ear towards the door, but didn't hear anything.

"I hate banquets," she sighed. "Or at least this one."

She felt Zuko turn towards her, probably questioning her, and then he surprised her by kissing her. Toph melted into the kiss, automatically feeling better, but wondered why Zuko would kiss her at the banquet. Sure, they were alone, but it was rare for Zuko to show anything in public, especially after they were caught by her mother during the boat incident.

"You've been to plenty before," Zuko whispered to her after he finished kissing her. "What's different about this one?"

He watched as a myriad of emotions flittered across Toph's face and then she turned as if she was listening to something. He turned and saw her ear cocked towards the door and immediately knew what she had heard. That brought something to mind and while they were alone, he knew he had to ask her.

"Toph, why have you never asked me about my scar?"

Toph stopped, staring straight ahead, knowing her mouth was hanging open. "I…" she started, feeling her cheeks heat up. "I never asked, because I don't care."

She felt him shift, leaning away from her. "Because Aang and Katara and Sokka all told you about it," he said, and she heard a scowl in his tone.

She shook her head, smiling at him as she moved closer to him. Toph placed a hand on his arm, and felt him tense up. "No," she said. "They mentioned it, but just that you had one. But it's because I don't care. You see these?" she asked, pointing at her eyes with her free hand. She felt Zuko nod and she continued. "My father called my eyes a curse, a scar. Why should I care about yours when you don't care about mine?"

Zuko smiled, looking into her beautiful, jade colored eyes. She was right. He loved her eyes, and didn't care about her being blind. Why should she care about his scar?

"Then what's wrong?" he asked her. "You've heard it all before."

"Yeah, but it's just different now. I know it shouldn't bug me, but it does. Does that make sense?"

He stepped up to her and pulled her close, hugging her to him. "It does," he whispered to her. "And I feel the same."

"Then how do you deal with it? How do you let it just wash over you as if it doesn't affect you?"

He looked down at Toph and saw the pain in her eyes. Zuko knew that the words that had driven her out here had left scars on her heart, just as they had done to him, but he also knew she was strong enough to get over this.

"I can let it wash over me because I know I'm stronger than the words. And I know you are too. You've heard them all before. Is it because we're together now?"

Toph sighed, feeling comfortable in Zuko's arms and secretly wishing she didn't have to go back into the banquet hall. "Yeah," she said into his chest. "Why should it matter now, though?"

"I don't know, but let's get back in there and show them we don't care what they say, hmm?"

Toph smiled. "Yeah, let's show them."

She let Zuko lead her back in, smiling broadly. As soon as they walked through the doors, the whispers came back, making Toph frown. But Zuko pulled her close to him and they walked right past several groups, including a group of chatty women Toph recognized from her first stay in Ba Sing Sae with Aang and Katara. But Zuko took her past everyone, straight to the dance floor. The whispers followed, but they changed, wondering what the Fire Lord was doing. Toph was curious as well, but soon Zuko was leading her through a dance that was fast paced. The music sped up accordingly and Zuko leaned in close to her.

"Ignore the whispers and just focus on my voice," he said and she nodded. The music also helped and Zuko just spoke to her, talking about which lord or lady was sleeping with whom, or conniving against some one else. Which ladies looked awful in their get up, and which politicians were good, and which were just slimeballs. Toph laughed, and found that the whispers that had bothered her had faded away. The music stopped and the whispers came back full force.

Toph decided to take the advantage and still the whispers once and for all. She smirked up at Zuko and felt his stance change to one unsure. She reached up and placed her hand on his scar, hearing many voices stop as just about the whole hall sucked in their breath in surprise. She was also feeling Zuko tense, but then he relaxed under her calloused hand.

"Let them talk about our scars," she told him before she kissed him, causing many excited and depressed whispers to spread throughout the hall. "Our scars make us who we are."

"That they do," Zuko replied, smiling down at Toph before he leaned down to kiss her back. "And I'm glad you don't care about my scars." He looked into her perfect blind eyes and looped her arm into his. "As I don't care about yours. Come on, lets' get out of here."

Toph laughed and let him lead her out, glad that she wouldn't have to listen to the stupid whispers anymore and just spend some quality time with her boyfriend.


End file.
